Switching With Sirius
by velvet212
Summary: In order to teach Sirius a lesson, Dumbledore comes up with an idea that puts Sirius in the shoes of another literally...the other being Lily Evans of course! How will he go about being a girl, and how will Lily be able to fool the Marauders?
1. Switching With Sirius

**Switching With Sirius**

**Ch.1**

** The Unfortunate Swap**

You're going to do what?" Lily hollered, standing up from her chair in one swift motion. Normally she would have yelled if she had been speaking to anyone other then the headmaster.

"You heard me Miss Evans, now if you'd be so kind as to sit back down…" Dumbledore started quite calmly.

"No I will not sit back down Professor. I'm sorry but you've got to be joking! Please tell me you're joking," Lily asked, a pleading look in her eyes.

"This is not a joke, Lily, it will only benefit you. I thought of it as I was having my afternoon tea yesterday. Please calm down and let me explain." Dumbledore replied patiently to an exasperated Lily Evans.

"I don't mean to sound rude headmaster, but what were you thinking? I mean its fifth year after all, owl year! This will most definitely not benefit me in the slightest! And of all the people to choose, I mean, Black? Black?" Lily exclaimed right back at the headmaster, no fear in her voice whatsoever. "How can I even think of calming down after what you just said? An experiment! Professor you know where I stand on the subject of Black!" Lily fought frantically. It was evident to her that she would lose against the Headmaster. But if she was going to be forced into this, it wouldn't be without a fight.

"It is not an experiment Lily. It's actually a very clever plan of mine if I do say so myself," Dumbledore said with a twinkle noticeable in his blue eyes.

"But you told Black it was an experiment." Lily said, and then sighed, recognizing defeat, as the she sat back down into her chair

"Right you are. He thinks it's simply an experiment so we can trust him not to tell anyone. Do you understand?" Dumbledore asked.

"So it's more then just an experiment then?" Lily said, trying and failing to sound as relaxed and ok with the thought of this then she actually was.

"Yes in fact, I'd have to say it is." Dumbledore said, choosing his words carefully. "You see for five years now, Mr. Black and his friends, I believe they call themselves the Marauders, correct me if I'm wrong," Dumbledore started.

Lily laughed at the name, recalling all of the times the four boys wouldn't speak to anyone unless they were addressed specifically by the term Marauder. They defended their title like it were almost holy, and were extremely put out when someone had foolishly called them 'the Meridians'. But at least they didn't prank that kid as much as they had the boy who had called them 'the Murderers'. But now the marauders were quite popular and had made big names for themselves at Hogwarts.

"I'm judging by your laugh, that I am correct." Dumbledore said, keeping the conversation going.

"Yes, that's what they have called themselves Professor, go on." Lily suggested.

"As I was saying, Mr. Black and his friends have been making havoc on the castle for five years now, and I don't see them stopping in the near future. Nor would I want them to." Dumbledore added as an afterthought, "But I think it's time to teach young Sirius a quick lesson."

Lily, liking where this conversation was now going, made quick eye contact with her professor and urged him to continue.

"What do you have in mind, Sir?" She asked.

"Well I want him to learn a little about responsibility before he leaves the castle and goes out to reek havoc on the unsuspecting world. Once he learns his little lesson, you and Mr. Black will be changed back into your normal selves." Dumbledore was beaming, obviously proud of himself for thinking up such a wonderful plan.

Now Lily wasn't smiling, in fact she was beginning to worry again.

"Wait a minute, until Black learns a lesson? But that could take years! That's not fair, why me?" Lily dramatically asked the currently laughing headmaster.

"Because you have much responsibility in your life Miss Evans and I want to see if young Sirius will be able to handle it. In the meantime, you should just enjoy yourself with the other…Marauders. Who knows? You might just learn something too…" Dumbledore trailed off, and it was clear to Lily that he had more ideas up his sleeve then he let on.

"Please come back here at 7:00 after dinner with Sirius and I will make the switch then. Remember not to tell anyone about anything or my plan will not work. Everyone has to believe that you are Sirius Black and that he is Lily Evans. If you do warn people, I will know Miss Evans and the switch might have to be made longer than you anticipate, as I might have to teach you a lesson as well. That is all. See you at 7:00, I advise you to enjoy your dinner!" Dumbledore finished his little speech and Lily, knowing that it was over headed down the spiral staircase in a state of registered shock.

-----------------------------------------

Lily was currently taking a walk around the castle feeling absolutely terrible. Sirius was an immature, bigheaded show off after all, and now she had to pretend to be him. It was not her idea of the perfect fifth year. But what was worse, was that Sirius had to be her, in her body, and she had no idea of the sort of things he would do. It could take him months to figure out the lesson Dumbledore had set for him, especially since he thought that this was only an innocent experiment.

Lily had let her feet take her on a journey and was a little surprised when she found herself approaching the portrait to the Gryffindor common room. She let a small sigh escape her lips as she saw the four most popular, sought after boys in fifth year sitting under it, chatting easily. Well three at least. Peter wasn't exactly talking; he was just listening to his best friends poke fun at each other.

"You know that there is carpet just on the other side of the portrait right? It's a bit more comfortable then this hard marble stuff." Lily asked the Marauders as she came to a stop in front of them.

They had obviously not noticed her approach, but stopped talking immediately when she had spoken to them. One of them hadn't moved a muscle but had just stared at her without speaking. A second Marauder had turned to face Lily and smiled a genuine smile. The third just sighed as in relief then started laughing like a maniac, and the forth marauder had suddenly shot his hand up to his hair and proceeded to make it messier then it already had been.

Lily just rolled her eyes at them and raised an eyebrow. They were four annoying Gryffindor's who thought they were better then anyone else, but Lily reminded herself, that no sooner then tonight, she would have to pretend to be one of them.

"We…er…. don't exactly know the password," Remus Lupin spoke, "If you would be so kind…?" He asked hoping against hope that she would let them in.

"Of course", Lily thought to herself, "they weren't here yesterday when we told the rest of the Gryffindors the password. Most likely out pranking someone". Lily was a prefect, and as such, had the duty of setting the passwords, so of course she knew what the new one was.

"Hmmm," she said, pretending to be seriously thinking about whether or not to let them in. She was going to have to be nice to them starting tonight she knew, so she decided she might as well start practicing now.

"Alright, it's 'Patronus'." 

-----------------------------------------

It was 6:50 and Lily was sitting in the Great Hall already finished her dinner. She was waiting for Black to finish so that they could go up to Dumbledore's office together, but he seemed to just keep refilling his plate. And he was obviously unaware of the time.

So it was with a frustrated sigh that Lily walked past the spot where Sirius was eating, gave him a knowing look, and then continued to walk out of the doors. Sirius, taking the hint, told his friends that he had a meeting with some teacher, hoping that they wouldn't be able to see through his lie.

Needless to say, they didn't.

So Sirius raced out of the hall and caught up with a very nervous looking Lily Evans.

"What's the matter, eh? You get to leave behind all of your problems and be the noble Sirius Black for a while! Sounds interesting to me, I personally can't wait." Sirius had started saying. He did look genuinely happy at the thought of being someone else; it was like a big prank to him.

"Well I'll just put it bluntly then shall I? I don't trust you Black. I'm afraid of what you'll do because knowing you, it could be anything." Lily had stated, then seeing the look of shock on Sirius' face, stopped talking.

"I'm not going to do anything…I swear, Marauders honor! I'll be good. But you in return can't do anything that I wouldn't do, got it? Like homework for example." Sirius said chuckling to himself at his own little joke.

Lily was in no mood for joking, and was saved answering him when they had stopped in front of a gargoyle statue that they both knew would come to life and jump out of the way to reveal a hidden staircase. A staircase that would take them directly to Dumbledore's office.

"Lemonade Lollipops" Lily exclaimed, and the gargoyle came to life and jumped over to one side to show the entrance to the staircase. They both stepped onto it and let it spin them up. Taking Sirius to what he thought was a big prank, and taking Lily to her doom.

"Welcome." Professor Dumbledore said almost too cheerfully as Lily and Sirius walked out into the office then continued to sit in two seats that were placed opposite of each other.

"Morning Dad!" Sirius was beaming up at his headmaster fully ready for what was about to happen. 

"Nice to see you too Sirius, Miss Evans." He said, nodding in the direction of Lily. "Now we are going to do this quick so that no one realizes you two have been gone for a long period of time. Now remember, you have to act as the other would. Meaning, Lily you are now Sirius, troublemaker, prankster, and one of the leaders of the Marauders."

Sirius smiled widely as Dumbledore described him to Lily.

"And Sirius, you are now Lily, a very friendly, helpful prefect. Got it?" Dumbledore finished, waited for them both to nod their heads then walked from behind his desk, taking his wand out as he walked.

"Ok on the count of three then. One…" Dumbledore stood in front of them. "Two…" he raised his want and muttered a spell and instantly Lily and Sirius both felt themselves leave their bodies. "Three…" Lily blinked, and was shocked to see her body sitting in front of her in another chair. She looked down at her robes and realized they were Sirius'.

Sirius was also having an interesting time taking in his new look.

"I'm a girl!" He exclaimed, very happily for some reason.

Lily sucked in breath as she heard her own voice coming from the other side of the room.

"This is too weird" Lily said, her voice now sounding like the infamous Marauder's.

"You are both free to go" Dumbledore told them kindly. "And remember, not a word to anyone!"

And with that, they left his office and headed back to the Gryffindor common room, praying that they would be able to fool the other's friends.

----------------------------------------

"Ok before we go in there I need to tell you some stuff." Sirius was saying to Lily.

"Ok tell away." She answered still not used to her voice sounding like a boys.

"Ok, now my friends will probably call you Padfoot when you're alone with them. That is normal all right? Hmmm what else? James, or Prongs as I like to call him, is you new best friend got it? Be nice to him. You are going to share a bunk bed with him; you'll be on the bottom bed. I think that's it for now. Got any advice for me?" Sirius said a smirk evident on his face. He knew that Lily was going to have to try very hard to be nice to James.

"Well, I have this book next to my bed, which is the one closest to the door; you'll find all of your prefect meetings, and tutoring sessions in it. Good luck with those! Your new best friend is Christina Conroy. Be nice to her, don't…I don't know…hit on her or anything…. that wouldn't go too well." Lily finished thinking about what would happen if Sirius acted like…well himself.

"Ok ready?" Lily asked.

"Ready."

And they entered the common room.

James immediately came running over to Lily, who he thought was Sirius.

"Why are you with Lily, mate? Anyways, come with me, Remus was just telling us some interesting stuff up in our room."

And Lily had no choice but to follow James into his, and now her, room. As soon as she entered it she started to feel nervous. Sirius was one of the ringleaders of the group, they listened to him, and they would defiantly know if something was up. Well James would anyway.

"Alright," Remus resumed his speech. Lily had always liked him the best, "We were just talking about the best prank ever Padfoot! Wait until you hear this."

And it went on like that for the next few hours. The three boys and "Sirius" talked about their new prank, and Lily found that it was pretty easy to be Sirius. She just had to give her opinion about things, once and a while start a pretend argument with James, which she guessed happened regularly for a good laugh, then attempt to find her trunk to get her pajamas when it was time for bed.

It was near midnight when the boys even started talking about going to bed. James had wanted to go down to the kitchens to get some food, but Lily just said that she wasn't hungry and that they could go tomorrow. It was apparently the wrong thing to say, as the other three thought that Sirius was always hungry and always up for an adventure.

"I'm just tired you guys." She said, "Let me sleep then we can pull double the pranks tomorrow ok?"

"Whatever, mate" James replied, then yawned at the person he assumed was his best friend.

James then changed into his pajamas right in the middle of the room, and Lily had to force herself to look away, because she was sure that Sirius would never stare at his best friend's body. James had the best-toned body she had ever seen though, thanks to years of Quidditch, but she quickly let that thought slip her mind as she got into her new bed.

"Night, Padfoot."

"Night Prongs" Lily said, remembering the name Sirius had told her to call James earlier.

Lily lay in her bed anticipating the next day. "Maybe the marauders aren't that bad" she thought to herself. "They seem nice enough to each other at least." And with that thought in mind, she drifted to a comfortable sleep.

James was lying in the bed right over Sirius' also thinking to himself. He couldn't get to sleep so easily. James immediately knew something was wrong with Sirius, as this was the first time in five years Sirius had turned down one of his adventures, and also the first time in five years he hadn't snored.


	2. Makeup, Chocolate, and Some Revenge For

Switching With Sirius  
Chapter 2

Makeup, Chocolate, and Some Revenge For Flavor

"Professor McGonagall? What are you doing here? I don't want to make you pancakes!"

And it was with a sudden realization that Sirius had awakened to find himself the cause of laughter for three giggling girls.

"Dreaming about McGonagall, Lily?" A very good looking girl sitting on the bed across from Sirius asked casually to the person she thought was her best friend, "Didn't know you swung that way!"

Sirius recognized the girl at once as Lily's best friend, Christina Conroy. They were never seen separated at Hogwarts, and Sirius sometimes wondered why Lily was a friend with this girl. They seemed like extreme opposites when it came to personality. Lily on one hand was very outgoing, and had a sense of humor that almost mimicked the marauders'.

Almost.

She was also the leader, you could say, of her group of friends and after the first time you met her, you would know almost immediately that she held her own very good and wouldn't be a follower. Now Christina was, what you would say, different. Sirius had categorized her from the moment he heard her speak into the category of girls that would do unexpected things. You never knew what was up her sleeve, and she was one to always speak her mind. The marauders had guessed that was why Lily had quickly become friends with her, she was honest, loyal, and always there to create mystery into the lives of her friends.

At this point, Sirius had remembered that he was in the girl's dormitory, in Lily's bed, in pink pajamas. And he was feeling just a tad bit embarrassed at the thought of McGonagall being in his dream.

But this didn't even seem remotely weird to him anymore as he recalled what had happened the previous night.

He had excitedly raced up the stairs to see just what a girl's dormitory looked like but was a little bit sad to see that the walls weren't filled with pictures of him on them. Him and James were having a bet on who was more liked by the ladies. At this point, they were tied, but Sirius was determined to find out what the fifth year girls actually thought about him.

He himself had started up the nighttime conversation, when the girls were getting ready for bed. He had asked what they all thought of the marauders.

That had started a very long conversation full of girl talk. One that Sirius very much had enjoyed. He learned that James had a 'very nice body' as they put it. And also that he secretly passed cute notes to all the girls regularly during their classes. That amused him greatly and he even starting laughing when the girls had shown him the corny "love notes".

"Oh Prongs," he had said. But was slightly taken back when the girls all stopped talking and looked at him surprised. Then the questions came.

"What did you just call James?"

"Prongs?"

"That's what Sirius calls him"

"I thought you only called him Potter?"

Their questions hit him like a dead weight. He had forgotten momentarily about the switch and couldn't afford to do it again. He ended up telling them that he was very tired and even suggested that they all go to bed. Sirius' suspicions were proved right when he had said that Lily was the 'leader' of the girls, because as soon as he had said that he was tired, the rest climbed into their beds almost instantly, saying their goodnights.

Needless to say, Sirius fell asleep grinning like a mad man at the thought of James writing love notes to all of the girls in the year. He had some definite blackmail to use on his buddy now.

And that was Sirius for you, jumping right into any situation and making the best of it. He knew that he'd have to be more careful though, as it was evident to him that Lily really didn't like James.

And that was the last thought he had when a voice took him out of his memories from the night before.

"Hello, earth to Lils? We have Defense Against the Dark Arts class in less then half an hour, you better start getting ready girl!" It was Christina who had said this, and even threw a pillow into "Lily's" face to make her point clear.

"Alright, alright, I'm up! But it doesn't take me half an hour to get ready you know." Sirius replied very sleepily.

"But you have to shower, get dressed, do your hair, makeup, find your books for class and mentally prepare yourself for James." Christina had answered as she was putting on some lipgloss as if this were a regular morning routine. The scent of he lipgloss had filled the room, and Sirius instantly became obsessed with the smell of vanilla.

But he had froze as he heard the word that would make any boy shiver. He, Sirius Black was going have to wear makeup.

-----------------------------------------

Lily hadn't woken up to anything remotely better. There were two marauders jumping on the foot of her bed when she opened her eyes. She had rolled over onto her side very easily, realizing at the same time that Sirius was much stronger then she normally was.

James and Remus were jumping from bed to bed squealing like two very hyper little girls. With a quick glance over to one of the dressers by Remus' bed, she noticed an opened box of chocolates laying on it.

"Why am I not surprised that they eat chocolate for breakfast" Lily thought to herself as she tried to stop the two boys from jumping on her any more. As soon as James came jumping onto her bed, she put her hands out and accidentally pushed him to the floor with strength she didn't even know she had.

"Oops, sorry there, mate!" She said, trying her best to say what Sirius would say.

"It's all good, Siri!" A laughing James said from where he now lay on the floor. And in two seconds, he had pulled Lily (who he thought was Sirius) down onto the floor next to him.

"Ha! Point for James!" James exclaimed to no one in particular.

"Do you really feel the need to talk in third person?" Lily asked, actually curious as to that the boy had to say. He was very different when he was hyper off chocolate.

By this time, Remus had fallen 'accidentally' on top of them both and was laughing at his two best friends struggling under his body.

"Dog pile on Sirius!" Remus had suddenly yelled out of nowhere, then added, "No pun intended!" And winked at Sirius, as he and James launched themselves on top of an unsuspecting Lily.

They were both laughing at Remus' little joke, but Lily didn't get it at all, and was only laughing in order to not feel left out.

Finally checking the clock, Lily saw that there was only ten minutes to class, and that all of them were still in their pajamas and unshowered.

"Hey you guys, we have to be in potions class in ten minutes, maybe we should get ready" Lily said frantically wondering how on earth they could get ready that fast.

"Alright, everyone gets a two minute shower" James ordered, "And if you're not out of there in that time, then I'll come in and make you come out, got it?"

Lily got to go first, and as quickly as she could, ran the water and took off her pajamas. Feeling she wasn't altogether ready for another adventure today, she stared determinedly in front of her not once looking at Sirius' 'manhood'. "I'll be nice to him by respecting his body" she thought to herself, hoping that he would have enough courtesy to do the same for her.

She heard a knock on the door then James' voice call out that her time was up, and left the bathroom in nothing more then a towel around her, or rather Sirius', waist. James ran into the bathroom, thanking her for leaving the water on.

Lily found some clothes to put on under Sirius' robes, and quickly changed and brushed the black hair that surrounded her new face in the way that Sirius always brushed his. Feeling quite confident in the way she could present herself as Sirius, she turned around to see that James and Remus were already showered and fully dressed. "Wow" she thought, wishing to herself that she could get ready in that short of time when she was in her normal form as a girl.

"Hey, where's Peter?" Lily asked rather fast as she remembered the forth and forgotten marauder.

"I dunno, he said he had to do something this morning and left early saying that he'd catch up with us at potions," came James reply as he stuffed his books in his black book bag. "Well we better get going guys, I want to see if I can get a seat next to Evans."

'Fantastic', Lily thought sarcastically.

-----------------------------------------

Sirius and his new friends were already sitting in the back row of the Defense Against the Dark Arts room when Lily walked in, right in the middle of James and Remus.

James then led the way to four seats near the girl he thought was Lily and sat down. Peter was nowhere to be seen as Lily and Remus sat down beside James taking out their books and quills.

"Hello Lily!" James said very cheerfully to the 'girl' next to him. "And how are you on this lovely day?" He asked, "You look different this morning!"

And sure enough, Sirius had put on way more makeup on his face than Lily ever would. The truth was that he had fun experimenting with the different colors…

Lily nearly laughed as she heard James putting the Potter charm on the person he didn't know was actually his best friend. "Sirius better not pull anything stupid" Lily thought.

"James!" Lily heard her own voice reply to a very surprised looking James. Lily rarely acknowledged James' presence in class, let alone answer one of his questions. So needless to say, James was taken a little by surprise. "You look wonderful this morning! Did you do something new with your hair? Thank you for saying hi to me, I'm sorry that I usually ignore you like everyday, it's very stupid of me!" Sirius finished then looked up as the teacher entered the room.

James was for once in his life at a loss of words as he just smiled goofily in his seat while the teacher took attendance.

Lily, absolutely furious with Sirius, sighed and glared at him. "This means war" she thought to herself.

So for the whole class Lily took many notes in a book that looked unused. Whenever James would pass her a note, she would write back saying that she wanted to pay attention and had no time for this sill waste of time. All that earned her was a curious stare from James but nothing more. She needed something that would make Sirius mad, and that something, she noticed, was sitting right in front of her.

Severus Snape.

"Oh Severus?" She called out and poked him in the back. Making sure not to call him by any nicknames that Sirius had given him.

"Get your filthy hands off of me Black" Came Snape's cold but very fast reply. It was almost as if he had been waiting the whole class for Sirius to do something to him.

"I'm sorry." Lily said trying not to laugh.

"Yo, what did you just say Padfoot?" Said an exasperated James who was a little surprised by his friend's actions.

"I said sorry. I mean don't you think we should stop being so mean to Severus? It's not like he ever did anything to us right?" Came Lily's smooth reply.

Silence.

James had his mouth open, and even Remus had stopped paying attention to the teacher and was now staring at Sirius wondering if he had anything up his sleeve. But Snape looked like he had been smacked in the face. Obviously he had not prepared himself for a comment like that.

"I don't need any favors, especially from you Black! Your cousin was right about you, you are just a big softy who has shamed the name of Black." Snape replied, knowing that he would hit a sift spot with Sirius. He then turned around and didn't say another word for the rest of the class.

Sirius, who everyone thought was Lily, had his hands clenched up and was fighting the urge desperately to not curse the boy who had just insulted him. He had a look on his face that could kill anyone, three times over. Lily noticing this raised her hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Professor?" Lily asked, trying to talk like how Sirius would talk to a teacher, "Lily's not looking well, can I escort her to the hospital wing please?"

At this, all eyes turned to look at Sirius, who they thought was Lily. And sure enough, if Lily didn't get him out of there quickly, he was going to rage on something, or someone.

"Sure Sirius" The teacher replied, "Since class is almost over, you wont need to come back. Just read chapter 3 for homework, recognizing the werewolf."

"Thanks," was all that Lily could say as she rushed herself and Sirius out of the room and into the hallway.

Sirius was beside himself in anger. He was about an inch away from punching the wall when Lily grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Look Sirius, I didn't know that the conversation would get so far. I'm really sorry, I'll be mean to Snape from now on." Lily managed to say in order to try and calm down Sirius. Being a Black, he was, like a Potter, famous for having a temper.

"Lily! What did you do that for?" Sirius said not making eye contact with her. He was unnaturally calm now, and it was scaring Lily a bit, "actually never mind, let's just promise to act exactly like the other person from now on, alright? No more funny business." And he raised his eyebrow at her and gave her a small smile.

"Deal" Lily said.

-----------------------------------------

The two of them walked together away to the Great Hall, as they still had a little bit of time until their next lesson.

A new conversation started and lasted for the next ten minutes where Lily and Sirius just asked questions back and forth.

"You know Lils, I never knew that you wore black lacy underwear." Sirius said bluntly to Lily who had not expected this to come out of his mouth. "It's quite comfortable actually. Oh and makeup is so amazing! I mean you have like every color of the rainbow! I never knew, but girls are pretty cool!"

"Sirius, let us remind ourselves that you are not really a girl. And for your sake I advise you not to wear my black lacy underwear." Lily said with a smirk. "Oh and since when do you eat chocolate for breakfast, hmm? And would James really have come into the bathroom if I hadn't gotten out of there in two minutes?" She finished.

"I'm afraid my dearest Lily that, yes, James would've come in to the bathroom. He's done it before, and quite literally nothing is sacred with the marauders. James, at least, knows everything about me, if you know what I mean!" Sirius said, then winked at Lily.

"Ok, enough said!" Lily said. "Do you know where to go for your prefect meeting tonight then?" Lily said and then laughed at the thought of what Sirius would say at the meeting.

"Ya, I think I'll manage. But what about you? I don't know what you're smiling about missy; you have a Quidditch practice tonight!" Sirius said with a laugh, and then looked at Lily questionably.

"What! I don't have a Quidditch practice tonight liar!" Lily exclaimed, "I checked the schedule!"

"Ah, that may be so, but did you check the marauder schedule? I think not. Well, we head down to the pitch every Monday for a friendly game between friends. So have fun playing Quidditch, marauder style!" Sirius said, then got up from the table and started walking to the door undoubtedly going to his next class leaving Lily sitting at the table in a state of dreaded shock.

'God help me' she thought. Then ran out of the hall after Sirius to walk with him to Transfiguration.


	3. Playing The Part

**Switching With Sirius**

**Ch.3**

**Playing The Part**

Even if Lily wouldn't admit to it, she found that being a Marauder wasn't all it's cracked up to be. Younger students were constantly staring at her in the halls as if expecting that she would pull some extremely hilarious prank right in front of them or else say something charming to some random girl. It unnerved her actually and she almost asked James how he puts up with it everyday when she reminded herself that James loved attention. He glowed in it, and would always be that way for the rest of his life.

The Marauders and Lily had just finished their last lesson of the day, which happened to be Lily's favorite, Charms. She was torn however between listening to the teacher describe a new charm that interested her greatly, or joking around with James who was drawing very unflattering drawings of Snape's nose. She had decided to join James since she ultimately knew that Sirius would never pass up an opportunity to amuse his best friend, and she had made a pact with Sirius about no more 'funny business'. Truthfully she had enjoyed herself for the hour they had spent doodling and writing pointless notes. The bell had now rung however, so the 'four' Marauders were found walking side by side in the crowded hallway that seemed to make room especially for them. Peter had joined his friends after skipping the potion lesson completely but wouldn't give a straight answer to where he had been. James and Remus were concerned for a while but quickly forgot about it since they figured it couldn't have been something too important. Lily however had her doubts.

"Hey, so do you guys want to head down to the library then to get our homework out of the way?" The sensible marauder asked. It was obviously Remus.

"Shall you handle this one or should I?" James asked as he turned to look at Sirius with a smile on his handsome face.

"Go for it, mate." Lily replied, not really knowing what he was talking about anyways. Much of the boys were a mystery to her, it was like they had some unique bond that no one could really understand, nor want to for that matter.

"Alright Moony, let's take a look into the past shall we?" James said, and it was evident that he was very happy with what he was saying as it showed in his big smile. "Everyday you ask us if we want to go to the library." He paused for dramatic effect. "Now tell me what always happens everyday that you ask. What do end up doing?" Then he stopped and looked at Remus with his eyebrows raised.

"I've got the Marauder's Map." Remus said, defeated. But it was clear that he knew what James was going to say beforehand because he laughed, shook his head then pulled out the map.

This was when Lily started doing some serious thinking. 'What on earth is a…what was it…. Murderer's Map? Please tell me they didn't actually make a little map and go as far as to name it. That's the most childish thing I've ever heard of. But then again they are the most childish people I've ever had the misfortune to meet.' But in the very back of her mind another voice reminded her that James, Sirius and Remus were very smart when they wanted to be, and were almost top in their year right alongside her. She just sighed and got jolted back to reality when she heard James talking to the map.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

'He's talking to the map. A map of all things. There are no words to describe that boy. He's insane, that's all there is to it,' she thought to herself, then decided she could find the words to say, and started to talk to James.

"You know, I don't think you really need to tell the map that you're up to no good, I mean everybody already knows that piece of information, and I wouldn't be surprised if the map, which by the way can't talk back James, already knew that you were bad news. I mean seriously, is there something wrong…" But she stopped as she saw words writing on the top of the parchment. She also knew that she had gone too far, and had almost insulted James, which she knew wouldn't go unnoticed by the boys.

"Is this one of those jokes that you say, but we don't get, Padfoot?" James asked. "Because if it is, then you're doing an absolutely spanking great job."

"Er…." Said Lily. What was she supposed to say to that?

"Sirius, quick!" Remus had suddenly exclaimed. They had made their way up to the forth floor corridor where they weren't supposed to wander into when Remus had yelled and pointed to the map to where the caretaker was shown to be walking just around the corner, which Lily now held in her hand. "Sirius!" He said again.

"What Remus?!" Lily said wondering why the boy in front of her was yelling indignantly at her.

"Erase the map! Look! Magnus is coming!" Remus said to her like she was stupid. Which she was ironically starting to feel at the moment anyways. 'Erase it? I don't know a spell for that.' She was thinking frantically to herself as she took out her wand.

"Oh my god Padfoot, are you like back in first year or something? Give me the freaking map!" James said then snatched it out of Lily's hands. She had a surprised look on her face and no clue what was going on even though all of the rest of them apparently did.

'Mischief managed.' James said quietly, and then placed the map in his robes as they ran into the closest boys' washroom.

And there they waited until they heard no more footsteps outside of the door. It's not like they were afraid of detention or anything, for they held the records for the most in the school, but they didn't want to be caught so early on in the afternoon. It took all the fun out of sneaking around for the rest of the night.

"He's gone." Peter said from behind the rest of them. Peter had rarely talked that day and Lily just assumed that was how he always was since the other two didn't mention it at all.

"Ok, then let's go back to the Gryffindor common room to drop off our books before dinner because I'm starving." James said as he took command once more.

Lily readily agreed since it seemed like James was waiting for her approval or something. She had a feeling that he always waited for Sirius to agree with what he was doing before actually doing it.

-----------------------------------------

They were walking to the Gryffindor common room to drop off their books before dinner as James had suggested when they ran into some other fellow Gryffindor fifth years.

"Why Lily! You're still looking smashing today!" Came James' cocky voice, and Lily turned her head faster then Sirius did when he smelt food, to find a happy looking Lily standing in the middle of the group of students (who everyone still believed to be Sirius).

She gave Sirius a warning glance with raised eyebrows, before he sighed and answered his friend who was unknowingly flirting with him. He was quite amused with the situation actually, and decided to also use this as blackmail against James when he returned to his normal body and friends.

Trying not to burst out laughing, Sirius (always quick on his toes) answered James in an annoyed, exasperated voice as he tried to imitate Lily.

"Look Potter, I am perfectly aware of how I look without you having to tell me every hour."

Lily almost laughed.

Almost.

"Oh and Black?" Sirius continued, feeling odd that he was talking to himself, "I unfortunately need to have a word with you later after my prefect meeting, so don't be out doing something stupid as usual!" And with that, Sirius entered the common room for they were now standing outside the portrait entrance and walked up the stairs to the girls' dormitory.

Lily held in a smirk after she had heard Sirius tell off his friend but it quickly disappeared when she saw the look on James' face.

"What is it with her, mate? I try and I try, but I get nothing. Can you figure it out why she hates me so much tonight when you have your little 'private-meeting-that-I-wasn't-invited-to-because-she-never-ever-talks-to-me-alone-because-she-likes-you-better-then-she'll-ever-like-me'? Please?" And with that, he turned to look 'Sirius' in the eyes, guilt and sadness filling his own.

"Do I detect a hint of Jealousy?" Lily teased.

"No, because Prongs never gets jealous of every single guy who talks, looks, or comes within fifteen feet of Lily, does he?" Remus added in, his words dripping in sarcasm. Lily laughed, as Remus was dead right as usual, James was extremely overprotective of her and got jealous very easily. As she was thinking this, something else James had said drifted into her head. '…She hates me so much'.

"She doesn't hate you." She bursted out unexpectedly. James just looked up at her with sad eyes.

"How do you know? Of course she does, she's made it quite clear Sirius, and even you're not that thick, are you?" James said then let out a single laugh.

"She doesn't hate you." Lily repeated.

"Ya and how do you know?" James also repeated.

"I just do, mate."

"Well I'll believe that when she tells it to my face, if that day ever comes…" he trailed off.

They then made their way into the common room, waved at a few younger students playing a quick game of chess before dinner, then walked single filed and quietly up the red stairs towards their shared dormitory. 

-----------------------------------------

Sirius was sitting on his bed in the girls' dormitory busily occupied with a craft, as he called it. With scissors in one hand, he was cutting out pictures of himself in the shape of hearts and sticking them to the walls around 'his' bed. Now he fully planned on telling James that the girls' had pictures of him hanging on their walls as soon as he got the chance. This kept him busy for only ten minutes when his stomach growled and he got up to make his way downstairs for dinner. But just as he jumped up to face the door, he accidentally moved the pillow on Lily's bed and saw the corner of a brown book sticking out.

Sirius being Sirius, quickly grabbed the book without thinking then opened it to the first page, and read in beautiful silver letters, 'Lily's Diary.'

'Nice', Sirius thought to himself and then sat back down on the bed with a new found treasure.

-----------------------------------------

The Marauders and Lily had just finished dinner and were now in excellent moods as usual when Remus stood up quickly after checking the time and spoke.

"Ok I'll catch up with you guys later, I've got my prefect meeting now." He said, addressing his three friends.

"Sure buddy, we'll just be playing Quidditch anyways but we'll meet you in the common room in an hour, alright?" James said, once again taking on the leader role in the group.

"Okedoke." And that being said, Remus turned around, straightening his robes as he did so then made his way out of the great hall.

"Er…guys…I don't think I'll come. I have to redo some homework tonight." Peter was telling his friends.

"Ok, then I guess it's just me and Padfoot tonight, eh?" James joked.

"Sure is." Lily answered.

"Just like old times." James said more to himself then anyone but nonetheless concluding the conversation.

In the hallway just outside the great hall, Remus was walking quickly towards Dumbledore's office for they were told to meet there this week as Dumbledore wanted to address a few things to the prefects and head boy and girl.

Dumbledore was waiting outside of his office, just in front of the stone gargoyle.

"Remus! Welcome! Please go upstairs, you'll find everybody already there, we're just waiting for Ms. Evans now." Dumbledore said to him, and then said words that were obviously the password as the gargoyle came to life, jumped out of the way and revealed a hidden staircase that Remus stepped onto. As soon as he did this, the gargoyle returned to its original position, forcing him to go up the stairs and into Dumbledore office.

As minutes passed, Dumbledore had to laugh as he saw 'Lily' running down the hall towards him, hair flying everywhere.

"Sorry…Dumbledore…." Sirius panted, "I was…occupied…. and lost…track of…. time." He finished and looked up at Dumbledore as he motioned for him to go onto the staircase as the gargoyle had moved aside once more.

"It's ok, Sirius" Dumbledore said with the familiar twinkle in his eyes.

It felt weird to Sirius to be called by his name, as he was now just getting used to hearing everybody call him Lily. He thought it sounded nicer then his old name. So many things about being a girl appealed to him as he kept adding to the list.

They made their way up into the office to find all of the other prefects, and the head boy and girl sitting in chairs that were in a circle by Dumbledore's fireplace. Sirius quickly without thinking sat down next to Remus as a habit and waited for the headmaster to speak. He glanced at the Slytherin prefects sitting opposite him and unknowingly glared at them from where he say, mentally thinking about how funny it would be if he just all of a sudden randomly poked them with a very long stick. He was awakened from his very exciting daydream when the headmaster spoke however.

"Thanks for coming everyone!" He began. "This is just in regard to the upcoming ball that you will all need to organize together. Please take a survey of how many students in your house will be attending, and write down a list for any ideas about what you may think would be a help to make this night memorable and fun for all." He continued to say, "Alright, now that I've bored you with the same old information, please wake back up because we are going to do a little activity."

At these words everyone got anxious as to what was coming. Sirius however was very eagerly listening now though because you could never know what the old man could be planning in his crazy mind.

"Ok I want each two prefects from each house to pair up together and sit and face each other." Dumbledore stated.

So Sirius, very excited, got up off his chair and sat down on the floor to face his friend, Remus.

"This is going to be good, I can tell." Sirius said to Remus.

"I didn't think you liked these kind of things Lily, you know…unplanned spur of the moment ones." Remus said looking at Sirius who he thought was Lily.

"People change Remus," was all Sirius had to say.

"Ok," began Dumbledore once more, "We are going to be doing some inter-house activities to spur up the dreadfully boring month we are having. All I want you to do is talk to your partner about some games or challenges you could hold in your own individual houses that everyone will participate in the upcoming week. A different one for each day of the week would be ideal. There are no rules, so don't be afraid to have fun with this." He finished and then looked at the pairs of people who were looking sceptically at him.

"Awesome!" Sirius exclaimed. "This is great, we get to pick something fun to do and everyone will have to do it." He then started laughing manically.

"This should be interesting actually, I personally can't wait." Said Remus, the Marauder side of him showing itself, as he got excited about the task.

"No need to talk so proper, it's just me Moon…I mean Remus." Sirius said trying to hide his slip.

"Alrighty then. Whatever you say." Remus answered, but he was now looking at Lily in a different way. She had almost called him Moony. Nobody knew his nickname except James, Sirius and Peter, and Peter rarely even called him by it. Something definitely was going on with Lily, and Remus decided to figure out just exactly what it was.

But later. Now it was time for fun.

"Ok any ideas?" Remus asked the person across from him.

"Ok well I think we should play a huge spiffing wonderful game of truth or dare. Each year could have their own games going on in the common room; c'mon it would be so fun. I know you like playing truth or dare so don't even try to reject my absolutely brilliant idea." Sirius said, positively thrilled about the chance of asking James some embarrassing questions without him knowing that it was him.

Remus just stared at Sirius (who he thought was Lily). Something wasn't right with her, he could tell that right away this morning when she had first spoken to James. 'She sounds almost exactly like…but no it couldn't be. But then how does she know that I like truth or dare?' Remus thought to himself, and then spoke to the person across from him.

"Sure sounds great Lily, I bet James and Sirius will love it especially." He put extra emphasis on the word 'Sirius' hoping to get some kind of reaction.

"Of course they will, why wouldn't they?" Sirius replied without thinking.

They went on the rest of the hour swapping ideas until they had five good ones that they wanted to try out starting hopefully tomorrow. As they got up to leave, they were reminded to change the passwords to get into their dormitories. Remus told 'Lily' that it was her turn to pick a new password, so Sirius decided to change it to 'James loves Lily' just for the havoc it would cause between James and Lily. Not fully thinking what could happen because of it.

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, James and the person he thought was Sirius, were passing the Quaffle in the air on their broomsticks. Now Lily wasn't exactly the best flyer, so she missed the passes almost half of the time because she was holding on for dear life to the broomstick.

"Can we go back now?" She asked James as a rather cold wind whipped across her face.

"Why, you're not afraid of a little wind are you, paddy? Don't turn girly on me here." He joked not knowing that Lily was laughing inside at his last comment because ironically Sirius had literally turned girly on him.

"If anyone's a girl James, it's you. I just wanted to be back in time to meet Remus who I'm guessing you have conveniently forgotten about right?" Said Lily.

"Ya, ya, alright it's just that we never hang out just the two of us anymore."

"Didn't know you liked me that way", Lily teased, sounding like her friends.

"Don't even start with me." Said James who was now laughing. He then threw the Quaffle at Lily who as usual missed it completely as it soared towards the ground. "Point for James!" He said as he began to fly towards the ground as well.

'Why do they always talk in third person' Lily thought to herself as she also made her way to the ground.

They landed, and then started walking back towards the castle, when Lily suddenly remembered that Sirius wanted to talk to her. She hoped it wasn't just to tell her that he liked wearing skirts, or something along those lines.

She smiled then skipped back to the portrait hole gaining curious stares from James before he too joined in the 'manly' skip. They stopped right in front of the entrance to their common room.

'This is going to be interesting,' she thought before bracing herself for whatever Sirius would tell her, 'Knowing him, it could be about anything or anyone'.

And it was about a certain something to be exact.

A very private something.


	4. Feelings, Realizations, and Important Co

**Switching With Sirius**

**Ch.4 **

**Feelings, Realizations, and Important Conversations**

"James loves Lily."

Lily stopped dead in her tracks. She was standing next to a smiling James outside the Gryffindor portrait that led to the common room. They had just finished a rather painful game of Quidditch and were now finished their walk to the Gryffindor living quarters. Lily's thoughts had been on Sirius who had said that he needed to have a word with her later on that evening. Truthfully though, she was starting to feel a little bit awkward about being in James' company for so long without having a fight. She had never had such a good time with him as she did tonight and since it was scaring her, she vowed to never let it happen again. James still thought she was Sirius after all, and she knew she was going to have to learn how to be friendly with him without having any feelings whatsoever. As she thought this, she got painfully awakened from her thoughts however when James had stated the three simple words that totally caught her off guard. Not knowing that it was the new password set for the Gryffindor common room, she let her eyes meet his piercing hazel ones and her mood immediately turned defensive. 

"What did you just say?" She said incredulously at James who had an annoying smirk on his face. She had always wondered if he had reserved it especially for her, but had a hunch that she wouldn't figure out the answer for a long time. She brushed the black hair away from her face as it had fallen into her eyes, also brushing away her thoughts about his smirk in the process. James spoke almost immediately though in a distant voice.

"I know isn't it surprising?" He started, "Moony told me that Lily herself set the password! Do you know what that means? James asked, but then answered his own question almost instantly, "I'm finally getting somewhere with her, mate! This is so the best day of my life! And I don't care if you think I'm a loser for thinking that, because the barrier between Lily and myself is weakening just like I told you it would! Ha! I am all knowing! I can predict the future! I believe I am superior to you mere commoners now!" And as he said that, he added in another hysterical laugh.

Now by this time James was in a very enthusiastic mood. A mood Lily had not seen from him ever and for the first time since she had known him she feared for his sanity. She felt it best not to reply right away, for fear she would say something about his arrogance or that he was stupid to be in love with someone who would more likely go out with Snape of all people then with him. So Lily took a few deep breaths to calm herself from the newly surfaced anger she was feeling from the password Sirius had chosen, before she spoke once more to the cocky boy standing in front of her.

"I don't think Lily set the password, James," She said truthfully and bluntly.

"She's the prefect Padfoot! Who else has the power to set the passwords I ask you?" James replied.

"Hmm, lets think James, There are only two prefects for Gryffindor, one seems to really hate you and want nothing to do with you. The other is one of your best friends, fellow Marauder and prankster. Now thinking logically if you can, doesn't it make more sense for Remus to set the password as that just for a cheap laugh?" Lily asked James who now was not smiling anymore but was still held holding her gaze.

"Er…. come on Pads, Moony wouldn't pull a trick without telling us!" He paused to think about his friend. "But then again Lily would never use that specific password either! Well we are in a pickle now, aren't we?" James said as he ran his fingers through his unkempt hair.

Lily laughed before she replied once more.

"Only you James, could say 'we are in a pickle', and still be sought after by almost the whole female population of Hogwarts." Lily teased.

"Wrong. It's not just me that can pull that saying off, Padfoot." He said and put extra emphasis on the last word.

"Come on then you silly little boy, lets get out of the hallway already!" Lily said, then walked past James who was currently blocking the portrait opening. She was actually more surprised then she let on when James hadn't said anything after she'd called him a silly little boy, but she just figured that maybe Sirius actually said stupid things like that and James was just used to it. So as Lily laughed inwardly about the language that James and Sirius used, she walked into the inviting red common room with James on her heels, scanning the couches for a familiar face.

'Great, Sirius isn't here' Lily thought to herself. 'I knew it couldn't have been something too important that he had wanted to talk about.' But all the same, she still wondered where Sirius was at the moment, and was a little bit put out when she realized that she would have to spend yet more time alone with the messy haired, cocky pureblood who stupidly went by the name of Prongs.

-----------------------------------------

"But we have to tell her before tomorrow night professor!" An angry voice said to Hogwarts' headmaster who was sitting calmly in front of the speaker with a sad smile playing on his face.

"Sirius Black, calm down. There is absolutely no need at all to be angry with me, I am trying my very best to help you through the situation at hand. Now one more time, if you'd be so kind, please explain to me why it is so important that Lily should be informed." Dumbledore said as he tried to calm down the student in front of him.

"Because, Professor! James isn't lacking at all in the brains department, he's not as lost as he lets on, it's all just an act to keep himself up in the popularity polls. He is definitely going to notice if Lily is totally clueless about the whole situation! He'll never buy any excuse she gives him! I guarantee it! Tomorrow night he's going to be totally suspicious if Lily doesn't go, because I would never let one of my best friends be alone this time of the month! I wouldn't ditch them, and James knows it. We're even closer then what everybody says, you know." Sirius told the professor who was now looking at him with new interest.

"Am I to understand that you and Mr. Potter have found out a way to help your friend and be with him in his time of need every month?" Dumbledore asked very slowly.

"Er…" Was all Sirius could say. He definitely wasn't about to tell the headmaster of all people about the biggest secret that him and the Marauders shared. But he was saved from answering as Dumbledore spoke again.

"So what you're saying Sirius is that if Lily doesn't know about tomorrow night, then James will start to put two and two together, and eventually piece together the puzzle to find out about Lily and yourself's current…er…situation?" Dumbledore asked.

"Look, James is the smartest person in our year." Sirius stated, like it was a well-known fact. "I'd bet my house elf that he already has his suspicions."

Dumbledore was silent for a few seconds, obviously thinking about what he knew he had to do. He took a deep breath before raising his head to look at Sirius once more that evening.

"I believe you're right, Sirius. I can see how very loyal you are to your friends as well. Yes Lily will need to know, but I think you know as well as I do that there is only one person who has the right to tell her, don't you agree?" Dumbledore asked Sirius who was in the meantime nodding his head to everything the headmaster was stating.

Sirius then lowered his head and sighed. That one person had had a hard enough time telling the marauders about it (and they were his closest friends), so how was he going to tell Lily so easily?

Dumbledore then spoke once more, "I am going to talk to him, and I think it'd be best if he knows about the whole situation, if you know what I mean. It's only fair, and I trust he wont tell anyone else if I ask him not to in my sweetest voice. Would you please go retrieve him and tell him that I need to speak with as soon as possible?" It was not a question, but instead the nicest way you could say a direct command to someone.

Sirius, always thinking ahead, reached into his pocket immediately and pulled out a small and old looking mirror.

"I have a faster way." He said before handing it to the headmaster. "You might want to use it instead of me though. James has the other one and he will get quite a shock if he looks and sees me in it, since I presently look like Lily." Sirius said, then finished with a laugh as he pictured what his friend would do if he thought Lily was using the mirror. Without a doubt James' hand would rush to his hair and his stupid grin would fill his giddy face.

Dumbledore however was now holding the two-way mirror and looking at it with the amazement like that of a little kid gazing through a window of a candy store.

"Haven't seen one of these in ages." He muttered to himself. "So James has the other one then?"

"That he does. Go for it Professor, James will respond faster then you can say Snivellus smells."

"That's Severus, Sirius." Dumbledore said as he took on the role of headmaster.

"Ya, ya, just go ahead and contact James." Sirius said, ignoring the last comment said by Dumbledore.

Dumbledore then held the mirror out in front of him gazing at his reflection for a minute or two. Sirius chuckled to himself as he saw this but stopped instantly when he heard the words 'James Potter' come out of Dumbledore's mouth.

The mirror showed slow swirling blue fog inside it for a brief couple of seconds before it started to focus on the face of a fifth year boy with messy raven colored hair.

James had started talking before even looking at the face in the mirror, for he assumed that it was Sirius contacting him and had no reason to think otherwise.

"Sirius is that you? Where did you go so fast? You were just here talking to me outside the common room a few seconds ago but then you disappeared so…" By then James had taken his first gaze into the mirror to see the face of his headmaster looking back at him. His own face turned crimson very quickly as he stopped talking, letting Dumbledore speak.

"Ah, and so I find out yet another secret unknown to anyone but the infamous Hogwarts' pranksters. I always did wonder how you guys communicated with each other so quickly and how you four alone seem to know what is happening in every part of the castle, all of the time. But there's one mystery of life I can cross off of my list."

"Professor, I can explain!" James started to say, but Dumbledore cut him off before he could jump into a made up story of how and why he had a two-way mirror.

"James, James, James! 'Tis alright, I was just wondering if I could have a quick little chat with a friend of yours." Dumbledore said quite cheerfully to a happy looking James Potter.

"Which friend, headmaster?"

"Please send Remus directly to my office alone and as soon as possible."

-----------------------------------------

Dumbledore and Sirius were now sitting facing each other in the headmaster's office in silence. They were patiently waiting for Remus to arrive, both feeling slightly nervous of how he would take the news. Dumbledore then broke the silence, which was just starting to become noticeable.

"Just so you know, Sirius, I am quite proud of you at this very moment." He told the boy sitting in front of him.

"How so, Dumble…I mean Professor?" Sirius asked.

"You have shown immense responsibility tonight and I tip my hat to you." He said with the familiar twinkle in his blue eyes.

Sirius sat there looking at the headmaster but not quite taking in what he had said. He had never been called responsible before in his life, which did not surprise him. He had never wanted to be a responsible teenager for fear of being called a 'square' by the other students enrolled at Hogwarts. So he simple did not care if the headmaster thought him responsible.

'I'll be sure to prove him wrong as soon as I get my body back.' He thought to himself, as the two of them waited for only three minutes more in a newly formed dreadful silence for Remus to knock on the door and grace them with his God-like presence.


	5. Over Bloody Whelming

**Switching With Sirius**

**Ch.5**

**Over-Bloody-Whelming**

Just as Sirius had reached for yet another lemon drop from on top the Headmaster's desk, a loud knocking broke the great silence. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and turned his attention to the entrance of Dumbledore's large office.

Sirius and the Headmaster had been sitting facing each other for the past three minutes having a staring contest to pass the time until Remus Lupin would arrive, transforming their duo into a trio. As they heard the loud knock however, Sirius had jumped slightly and broke eye contact, giving the headmaster an easy victory.

"Good game Sirius, but I believe that I have once again proved that I am the superior at staring contests." Dumbledore said as he walked towards the facing door smiling.

"And thanks for once again rubbing it in Professor," Sirius said also smiling.

Dumbledore turned the doorknob and opened the door towards him showing a nervous looking Remus with ruffled light brown hair standing on the other side.

"Come in Mr. Lupin!" Dumbledore said as Remus took a couple steps into the room.

It was at this time that Remus glanced at the person he thought was Lily sitting in one the chairs facing the Headmaster's desk. He inwardly relaxed when he saw her because he figured that this was probably just one of Dumbledore's random prefect meetings, like the last one where they had been told to plan inner-house activities for the Gryffindors.

Sirius, upon seeing Remus, got up from his seat and practically ran over to his friend, engulfing him in a big hug, and ignoring the looks Dumbledore was giving him.

"Remus! Finally, it's been forever!" Sirius said as he had Remus in a big suffocating hug. Remus had his eyes opened really wide and was presently trying to find room to breath. As Sirius released him he stepped back then spoke to the person he thought was in front of him.

"Lily! Er…. it's good to see you too…" Remus said. He had an amused look on his face and was trying not to laugh since he had never before seen Lily throw herself at anyone like that. It looked like something either James or Sirius would do…

"Please sit down Remus," Dumbledore started. "We have to discuss something very important. This isn't Lily Evans you see before you."

Not for the first time in his life, Remus felt like the odd person out. He looked between Dumbledore and the person who looked and talked like Lily, searching with his eyes for some kind of explanation. But when no one spoke, he cleared his voice, sat down in a chair and asked the headmaster a question.

"Pardon me Professor, but what makes you think that this isn't Lily? It sure looks like her, sure sounds like her."

"Have you not noticed anything different about Lily or Sirius lately?" Dumbledore asked lightly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Well…yes I have, Sir. But what does Sirius have to do with anything?" Remus said starting to get confused. 

"Everything." Was all that Professor Dumbledore said to Remus who looked like he had been smacked in the face.

The person who Remus was convinced was Lily stood up and walked over to him until they were face to face. He then bent down and whispered something into his ear. He said his statement very quietly obviously so that the Headmaster wouldn't be able to hear him. But Dumbledore did catch the last word however. 'Moony'.

After Sirius stepped away, Remus opened his eyes wide once more trying to believe what was just told to him.

"You…Sirius…but…no…. Lily was…this makes no sense." Was all Remus could get out as he was still in initial shock.

"Yes Remus. Sirius and Lily had to temporarily change bodies for reasons I prefer to keep undisclosed at the present time." Dumbledore said to as he started explaining to Remus about the swap. After he told him all the information he felt necessary there was a silence in the room until Remus eventually broke it.

"Alright, I think I get it now," Remus said, then added in his head, 'I knew Lily wouldn't really set a password like that for the Gryffindor quarters.' He then looked at the floor trying to make sense of the last couple days when a new question came to him. "But why are you telling me now if no one is supposed to know?"

Sirius then spoke up, deciding to answer his friends' question.

"Tomorrow's full moon Remus." As he said this, he gave him a meaningful look.

"Thanks Sirius, I'm pretty aware of that little fact." Remus said, joking for the first time since he had entered the office.

"Well, James thinks that Lily is me, and he's going to notice if I'm not...er…myself tomorrow night." Sirius said, hoping that Remus would catch his drift.

And sure enough…

"Oh! I see, well I'll just tell him that you're…busy or something." Remus said.

"Remus! It's not that simple, me and Lily have to try to act like each other the best we can. She has to know. You have to tell her…and it has to be today." Sirius finished, preparing himself for Remus' reaction.

Remus, unexpected to everyone, started bursting out in uncontrolled laughter. He was looking from the headmaster to Sirius during his hysterical laughter as if the whole thing was a hilarious side-splitting joke. When neither of the other two occupants in the room even broke a smile, Remus stopped laughing slowly as realization dawned on his face. He looked once more at Sirius for him to start laughing as well, but when he didn't, Remus fainted, falling out of his chair onto the hard floor.

Dumbledore and Sirius quickly exchanged looks before Dumbledore walked over to pick up Remus from the floor. He looked at Sirius once more with his eyebrow raised and spoke.

"Well now you've done it."

-----------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting with James on the floor of the boy's dormitory. She thought that she was doing pretty well at keeping with Sirius's personality as they talked back and forth. It turned out that James spent a lot of time with Sirius as they had been friends the longest and were completely comfortable with each other. She quickly learned that James thought of Sirius as the brother he never had, and was starting to wish she had a relationship like that with someone. Lily wasn't nearly as comfortable around James as Sirius was but was doing a pretty good job of faking it. Even though she would never admit it, she was having fun with him. She was never this carefree when she was in her normal form, and would've been doing homework or something at the present time instead of goofing off with the infamous James Potter.

Just as they were sitting in a comfortable silence after having another laughing fit, James pulled out a black book from under their bunk and slid it across the floor so that it was lying in between them on the floor. In red letters on the front were the words,

The Date-Rate Book  
Copyright Marauders  
Read, and Suffer the Consequences

As soon as Lily had finished reading the title, James opened it and started flipping through the many filled pages. Each one had a different picture of a girl on it and under each picture were comments that had been written by the four Marauders. Most comments were just saying which girls each Marauder had dated, or who was off limits to the group. As soon as Lily had laid eyes on page after page of her fellow classmates, and on the words written underneath the pictures, she had to momentarily leave the room as she didn't think she could contain the laughter that was building up inside of her.

When Lily returned and sat down once more beside James, she noticed that he had just flipped to her page and was smiling as he looked at the picture. She saw a yellow sticky note under her picture that said,

James' Page – touch, change, or bewitch, and you'll have his face to answer to!

As soon as she had read this, her eyes darted a little further down the page to more words that were written unmistakeably in Sirius' handwriting. They read,

'and no one wants to have to look at that boys deranged face, am I right Moony?'

After James had also read what was written under his sticky note he turned on the person who he thought was Sirius and started raging about how he had ruined his 'precious page'. Lily was once again laughing uncontrollably when James threatened something that only made her laugh even harder.

"Sirius! If you don't personally apologize to this book, then I'm going to show the rest of the Gryffindors your 'special boxers'!"

"Alright James! Calm down, how about we settle this in a different way before we resort to the showing of private clothing." Lily said once she had finally stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Fine. Let's play truth or dare then, but without the truth. If you chicken out of a dare though, I'm afraid the boxers are going public, mate." James stated and Lily laughed again.

"Ok, deal." She confirmed.

After about twenty minutes of enjoyable dares that Lily participated in whole-heartedly since it would be Sirius who would be the one getting embarrassed, not her, she started to think of the funniest dares she could.

"Your turn." She started, "I dare you to charge around the common room pretending to be drunk, trying to kiss…Lily!" As soon as she said this, James' face went into a big grin before he spoke.

"I would do that just for fun Padfoot, but you're on anyways!"

-----------------------------------------

Sirius who had poured four buckets of ice-cold water on Remus after telling Dumbledore that it would 'awaken the senses' had eventually woken him up. Since the shock had worn off, Remus was now thinking more clearly and after a lot of convincing, had decided that it would be best in the end if Lily knew about him being a werewolf. It had taken a lot of convincing however and Sirius had almost suggested taking away Remus' prefect badge if he refused one more time. But Remus had eventually given in, and now him and Sirius were walking down the hallway towards the Gryffindor living quarters talking like old best friends, which they were.

"So Padfoot, are you like wearing…you know…. a bra?" Remus asked, whispering the last word causing Sirius to go into a fit of laughter.

"Maybe. Why? You want to see?" He asked curiously.

"No! God Sirius!" Remus practically shouted defending himself.

"I am a God." Sirius said smirking to himself.

Remus just rolled his eyes before he thought of something and decided to voice it out loud.

"You do realize that James has probably taken out the Date-Rate book by now to gaze at Lily's picture, meaning that she's probably the first girl to ever lay eyes on it." Remus said to a scared looking Sirius.

"Not good," was all he could say.

Remus laughed, and then continued on with his theories, "She's probably found out all sorts of stuff about you by now…I mean, think what James usually talks to you about when you're alone."

"Oh my god, he's probably rambling on about Lily without knowing that she's sitting right in front of him." Sirius said causing them both to laugh once more.

"Man, Prongs is going to be so embarrassed when he finds out." Remus stated.

"Excellent." Sirius said, his familiar smirk back on his handsome face.

"And you call yourself his best friend" Remus teased then chuckled to himself.

"Hey I am his best friend, we have a one-of-a-kind relationship, as you of all people should know by now." Sirius said trying to defend his friendship with his closest friend.

"Ok, you just keep believing that buddy." Remus answered.

"I shall." Sirius said bluntly.

"Hey, where's Peter?" Remus asked as he hadn't seen Peter in a very long time and was wondering if Sirius had seen him lately.

"Don't know, don't care." Sirius said simply before continuing, "Ok get ready."

"Even though I don't think I want to know this answer I'll bite. For what?" Remus asked actually wanting to know the answer.

"I'm going to change the tone of our conversation in a matter of seconds." Sirius told him.

"Go for it." Remus answered.

And that was when they started talking about the current situation at hand. After they were almost at the portrait of the fat lady they had decided that Remus would tell Lily as soon as possible so that she could have some time to prepare herself for tomorrow night. They felt quite happy with their decisions when Sirius thought of the one loophole in the plan. (He wasn't usually the one to point out the problems in one of their plans, so this was a new experience for him).

"What are we going to do about the transformation Moony? I've tried turning into a dog while in Lily's body and I can do it successfully because you need your mind to do it, not your body…" Sirius said but Remus cut in before he could finish.

"So that means that Lily won't be able to transform tomorrow." Remus finished for him.

"We have to tell James. If he knows that we let Lily be out there with you in your werewolf form without any protection, and not being able to transform, he'll totally flip out on us." Sirius said in a new panic filled voice.

"But Dumbledore said…" Remus started, showing his responsibility.

"I don't care Moony. I know James the best, either we tell him, or Lily doesn't come out with us tomorrow." Sirius stated.

"Ok, ok, I'll think of something." Remus said, finishing the conversation because they had reached the portrait hole and had said the password.

Just as Sirius had stepped inside the common room he heard loud laughter coming from all of the Gryffindors who were all looking at James who was currently acting like he was drunk. Sirius could tell he was just acting though because he knew James too well and had that twinkle in his eye whenever he was doing a dare. As soon as James spotted Sirius (who he thought was Lily), he came charging over very ungracefully and immediately tried to kiss him. After Sirius had gotten over the shock of his best friend's lips coming towards him, he had quite the time trying to keep James off. 

Remus was kneeling on the floor because he was laughing so much, which was what pretty much everyone else was doing in the common room at the time. But no one was laughing as hard as Lily and Remus were. Sirius had eventually pushed James to the floor by accident but took it as his chance to run up the stairs to the girl's dormitory leaving behind a happy looking James who had stood up and started bowing to the rest of the Gryffindors.

Remus and Lily were both done clapping for James who was still getting praised by the Gryffindors, so Remus took the opportunity to go over and try to talk to Lily alone, without James overhearing.

"Lil…er…I mean… Sirius! Can I talk to you for a second?" Remus said realizing that he couldn't use her real name while they were still in the common room.

"Sure Remus, what is it?" She answered.

"Not now. Lets sneak down here after James falls asleep tonight so we can talk in private. It's really important, and serious." He finished then searched for a reaction.

"Ok, sure Remus but I don't understand why you can't just tell me now." Lily asked.

"I know about everything," he finished, and then walked away to go hang out with a glowing James.

-----------------------------------------

Lily had snuck up to the boys dormitory without James noticing to be by herself and think for a bit until he realized that one of his friends was missing. 'How can Remus know?' She kept asking herself getting more and more curious as the minutes flew by. As she was pacing around the room, she pushed the black hair out of her eyes and noticed a small folded up note on her pillow.

Lily smiled thinking she knew who it was from.

She quickly ran over to it, unfolded it and noticed that the writing was on a page ripped out from her very own diary that until now she had forgotten she had left in her old room. Kicking herself for forgetting that Sirius would eventually find it and read it, she glanced at the short paragraph that was written in Sirius' messy printing on the sheet.

Not funny Evans!  
God, James almost molested me to death, you think that's a walk in the park?!  
You wait until I have my body back – you just wait!

Lily laughed as she read this, noticing Sirius' humor in the three simple sentences he had written. She had learnt a lot about him in the past couple of days and was actually happy to see that he had written her a note. She was still smiling when she wrote him a response and was starting to think that maybe, just maybe, she and Sirius had more in common than she ever thought...


End file.
